Et tout ça pour une langouste
by fleurdpine
Summary: Non, Itachi Uchiwa n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Pein... Mais pourquoi ce dernier l'avaitil sousestimé ? Pourquoi ne l'avaitil pas cru ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont, envers et contre toute attente, définitivement pas à moi... étrange ...

Et tout ça pour une langouste ...

Pein avait bien vite comprit qu' Itachi Uchiwa ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

Et cela, il l'avait compris dès le premier jour d'arrivée du très jeune meurtrier Uchiwa à Akatsuki.

« Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire? » avait, ce jour là, jour qu'il regrettait maintenant amèrement , ordonné Pein, à cette époque déjà maître incontestable de la toute neuve organisation.

Ce jour là, Uchiwa l'avait véritablement impressionné du haut de ses treize ans, par un air glacial qi s'était propagé en tous les membres présents de l'organisation, inspirant crainte et puissance , allant même jusqu'à, pendant un instant, faire douter Pein de sa toute-puissance.

« Contre ? » s'était contenté de demander Uchiwa, gamin insignifiant aux airs de maître du monde. Là, chacun avait frémi malgré lui, Pein s'en souvenait très clairement.

« Moi. » Les deux hommes avaient échangé un long regard prudent et sans chaleur , on se jauge et on ne s'aime déjà pas, mais Pein ne tint pas compte des airs hésitant du reste de l' Akatsuki. Il casserait d'abord son image, et il l'engagerais ensuite. C'était ainsi que marchaient les choses.

Il y eu un blanc, puis Uchiwa acquiesça en silence, ce silence glacial qui ne semblait jamais vouloir le quitter.

Il fut le premier à sortir un long katana effilé de derrière son dos, qui tournoya comme au ralenti vers Pein, l'éclat de sa lame trois fois trop longue pour le jeune homme qui le manoeuvrait brillant au centre de ses yeux où la concentration était de rigueur. Uchiwa s'était précipité sur lui avec un sang-froid impressionnant, visant les parties vitales de son aîné qui l'avait esquivé aussi facilement que fumée.

« Tu n'as quand même pas que cela dans le ventre...? » avait demandé le Maître d' Akatsuki.

Et en une fraction de seconde, il avait lui-même sorti un simple shuriken qu' Uchiwa avait très vite senti contre sa gorge sans avoir pu esquisser un seul mouvement de recul, le sharingan ayant été aussi utile qu'une poêle a frire dans une salle de bain contre une telle vitesse de frappe.

Uchiwa ne s'était pourtant pas démonté et avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage, si bien que Pein s'était vite retrouvé à tenir en joue un tronc d'arbre alors que lui-même avait senti le froid d'une lame se profilant contre son cou.

« Gagné. » se souvenait-il très précisément avoir entendu à cet instant, avec une précision qui dépassait même ses souvenirs les plus récents. Pourquoi ? Peut-être était-ce parce que cela avait été une des seule phrases totalement ridicules qu' Itachi Uchiwa avait prononcées...

Pein avait éclaté de rire, ce jour là, faisant tressaillir la plupart de ses sous-fifres par la cruauté qui s'en émanait.

« Tu penses _vraiment_ avoir gagné contre moi, Uchiwa ? »

Ce dernier n'avait pas répondu et Pein en avait profité pour saisir d'une main la lame du katana avant de la broyer en mille morceaux argentés.

« Je suis un Dieu, Uchiwa... » avait-il continué en faisant volte-face avant de croiser les doigts avec cette même vitesse hallucinante qui le caractérisait, un sourire de dément peint sur le visage, un sourire de dément avec lequel s'accordait la flamme de folie de ses yeux.

« Tu ne peux _pas _vaincre un Dieu...! »

Uchiwa n'avait rien dit, mais ses yeux écarquillés avaient traduit sa surprise tandis que la langouste géante, menaçante, s'était agrandie encore et encore sous les pieds de Pein qui, lui, jubilait, son aura destructrice l'entourant de plus en plus.

« Tu ne me vaincras pas ! Jamais !! » s'était-il écrié du sommet de la monstrueuse bestiole.

Une fois de plus, le sharingan avait vu venir le coup, mais, une fois de plus, qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

La pince de l'énorme animal s'était refermée, telle un étau, sur le jeune Uchiwa qui, pour la première fois, avait perdu toute contenance pour jurer hargneusement envers Pein, le visage déformé de rage impuissante et se tortillant dans la monstrueuse emprise s'en pouvoir s'en défaire.

« Tu es engagé. » s'était contenté de répondre Pein. Cela avait été son dernier combat. La dernière fois que Pein avait touché à une arme depuis trois ans.

Trois ans que ce combat mémorable s'était achevé, et chaque membre d' Akatsuki s'en souvenait encore, les plus vieux l'apprenant aux plus jeunes, l'histoire circulant toujours dans le dos d' Itachi Uchiwa qui, lui, ne semblait jamais s'en être vraiment remis.

Uchiwa avait, par la suite, grandi en puissance depuis le temps, devenant un adversaire redoutable, un meurtrier sans pitié, un mercenaire ambitieux au teint de plus en plus blafard.

Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment digéré l'histoire.

Et maintenant, Pein en était sûr.

Sinon, comment expliquer qu'en plein combat contre son ancien _sensei, _le Sannin Jiraya, son invocation ne refuse catégoriquement de montrer le bout de ses pinces ou même de répondre à une seule de ces demandes ?

« Eh bien, « Mon dieu », où est ton arme divine ?! » se moqua Jiraya devant l'air déconfit et enragé de son ancien élève.

« BORDEL !! Mon invoc' !!!! » eu le temps de hurler Pein avant que trente tonnes de bave de crapaud ne s'abatte sur lui, le faisant taire à jamais...

« Eh bien !! Ce fut un Dieu bien rapide à finir ! » s'exclama Jiraya, avant de faire demi-tour, ravi d'avoir éliminé aussi vite le chef d' Akatsuki.

_Non loin de là, dans un bâtiment comme un autre de Konoha..._

« C'est excellent, Itachi !! » s'écria Kisame en se resservant pour la cinquième fois une assiette de pâtes dans un plat au moins aussi grand que la table de la cuisine autour de laquelle ils étaient attablés.

« Je confirme, Itachi, qu'as-tu mis là dedans ? » demanda à son tour Deidara en faisant de même que Kisame, mais lui, pour une véritable énième fois. En bout de la table, Itachi Uchiwa croisa les bras en contemplant la mine réjouie de Kisame, Deidara et Tobi qui, lui, était trop occupé à se bâfrer pour marmonner quoi que ce fut.

« Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas... » siffla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Et aucun des trois Akatsuki ne fut assez suicidaire pour poser plus de questions et ainsi se retrouver accidentellement dans le monde du Tsukoyumi par excès de joie d' Itachi... et, de toute manière, ils avaient mieux à faire, non ?!

Et chacun replongea vaillamment sa paire de baguettes dans le plat de pâtes à la langouste préparée par les soins du plus jeune.

Oui, Itachi Uchiwa n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Pein.


End file.
